Extra - Landscape Season 3 Prologue
https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:41pm Shaun Dorkon Gerrard and Kel, after returning from the Eastern Kingdoms, enter the elven forest known to be home to the Purple Terror. It isn't long before they find themselves confronted by a massive 3/4th behir, 1/4 human. Mac is now a grotesque beast, lacking only a few final qualities that will mark him as a true behir. He is also Large. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:42pm Shaun Dorkon Mac remember's Kel from his adventures more than two decades ago and the three of you are able to sit down and discuss a plan for routing Broxinullst. With Kel's Orb of Dragon Command, the three of you should be able to get close enough to wrangle Brox and dominate his mind. *https://www.facebook.com/jake.shultz.11:44pm Jake Shultz Nothing simpler! *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:46pm Shaun Dorkon Simplicity is the closest thing to beauty you're gonna get here. Together, the three adventurers set out for Broxinullst's lair, nestled at the central peak of the Titanium Mountains. Along the way, more than a few of Brox's lesser minions are encountered. Many magmatic constructs and lava-lings hurl themselves in your path, and a few clerics of the Titanium God hurl curses at you, attempting to banish you to the Elemental Plane of Fire. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:50pm Shaun Dorkon At one particularly white-knuckle moment, Mac is being dragged into a swirling portal vortex cast by one of these clerics. On the other side of the portal can be seen the bubbling and snapping surface of a lavafield, and in the distance, a massive hellion wurm with 27 rows of grinding, gnashing black teeth breaches the surface. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:51pm Shaun Dorkon Kel, using his telekinesis, pushes the cleric towards Mac, and the stumbling human's head find's its way into the behir-man's snapping jaws. It's focusing caster now decapitated, the portal snaps shut, slicing off the last 6 inches of Mac's tail. That seems as though it was the final challenge in ascending the peak, and looking up the final set of steps (more like terraces, having been built for the gargantuan dragon), you can see the throne of Broxinullst, radiating a fierce heat. The dragon steps out from a cloud of black noxious vapours and chokes out a crackling, hoarse chuckle. His tounge - glowing molten orange - flits out from his maw and dangles to the side, maniacally, like a golden retriever. *https://www.facebook.com/jake.shultz.12:10pm Jake Shultz Well, we're not here to chat. Gerrard, with a reassuring look at his comrades, cries out: "Broxinullst, your time is up! Be purged by the light of Bahamut!" and begins to chant a divine invocation! *https://www.facebook.com/jake.shultz.12:18pm Jake Shultz He manifests silver spears of light, which drive themselves into Brox, attempting to pin him to the ground! at the same time, the silver light washes over his allies, granting some resistance to fire and heat. which is a perfect time for somebody with some sort of orb of dragon command to charge in! *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger2:22pm Shaun Dorkon The spears poke through Brox's scales and stick in him as he rushes the trio. The slight resistance to heat granted to you makes only a bare difference as the molten temperature of Brox's body begins to superheat the ground beneath your feet, and any metal you are wearing. *Monday *https://www.facebook.com/dave.bronson.108:58pm Dave Bronson The Purple Terror laughs at the sight of his tail being maimed. "Let's see if it grows back!" Upon seeing Broxinullst, Mac's serpentine purple eyes widen and turn blood red, he lets out a deafening battle-cry and charges directly at the gigantic titanium dragon, slashing wildly with razor sharp claws in a frenzied rage. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon9:28pm Shaun Dorkon The razor sharp claws tear into the titanium scales, chipping off little bits of the dragon's hide. Within seconds, the flank of the dragon is covered in blood, but Gerrard notes that none of it is the dragon's. Mac's claws are breaking and tearing as he attacks Broxinullst, and in his rage, continues to flail out. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon9:29pm Shaun Dorkon Broxinullst swings his massive barbed tail and knocks Mac back. The dragon's neck swells, bloating like a toads, but beneath the mirrored scaled, a dull orange glow can be seen of the building heat within. *Today *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.gibahttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/2:00am Bryson Giba At the last second, kel lunges forward, running full tilt towards Broxinullst. Using a totally badass pulse of psionic energy, he jumps up into the air, and neatly forces the orb towards brox's forehead. Letting the orb come to rest (hovering about 1.5 feet above his head, centered between his eyes) Kel springboards into a backflip off the base of the dragon's skull and shouts "Bronxinullst, we are now your masters!" Sorry guys. 14 hour shitshow day. Work ruins my social life:( *Today *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon12:55pm Shaun Dorkon As Kel takes the orb into his hands, he can feel a massive flood of emotions and thoughts from the dragon... predominant among them: madness. The thoughts of the beast are more twisted than anything Kel has dreamed in his long life. Images of cages, fire, viscera and empty blackness flash through the mind of Broxinullst. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon12:57pm Shaun Dorkon The Orb floats above Broxinullst, radiating with power. A shifting rainbow of colour washes over the titanium dragon's face. Brox looks cross-eyed at the orb for a moment, giving a short pause to his explosive fury. Kel feels the vibrations from the orb, and he bends his will against that of Broxinullst, attempting to dominate the god-like dragon. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:00pm Shaun Dorkon There is an explosion of lava as Broxinullst's maw snaps open, and the toad-like throat constricts, forcing a fountain of the molten rock to geyser out towards the three adventurers. With a roar like a thousand thunder clouds slamming together Broxinullst shouts "I WILL NOT BE HELD CAPTIVE, SLITHER BACK TO YOUR DEN MORTAL WHELP!" Broxinullst raises his mighty foreclaw and swipes the Orb of Dragon Command away, and the glass artifact rockets across the battlefield and begins rolling down the mountain. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:02pm Shaun Dorkon Mac, who was still slashing at the dragon's flank, is unharmed by the lava. Kel's armour took the brunt of the blast - but is now literally melting off of his body, and stands of good chance of doing permanent damage if he doesn't get it off soon. Gerrard however, has taken the full force of the lava geyser, and lies on the ground gasping for life. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon1:03pm Shaun Dorkon His arms are mere stumps fused closed by the heat, third degree burns cover his face and body. His lips are blackened and cracks and with every exhalation, a plume of black smoke puffs out. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.gibahttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/1:59pm Bryson Giba Kel does his best to remove his armour as quickly as possible, favoring the grievous wounds of Broxie's lightning over the slow burn of molten epic armour *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger4:06pm Shaun Dorkon Armour stripped off, Kel puts some distance between the dragon and himself. Broxinullst turns his attention to Mac, and the two begin snapping at each other with massive toothy jaws. *https://www.facebook.com/jake.shultz.1https://www.facebook.com/mobile/4:19pm Jake Shultz Guys you got this. *Today *https://www.facebook.com/dave.bronson.108:18pm Dave Bronson As Mac furiously digs his nails into the metallic beast, he remembers that he knows an enormously powerful sorcerer, one who has mastered the arcane and black arts, once a slave, but now a dear friend, Speelock the kobald conjurer. He clutches a peculiar pendant attached to a large chain necklace and does something Mac has never done before, he does some magic! (Mac thinks this is totally lame, but Speelock gave him this magical charm just in case he got over his head and Mac accepted the gift because he didn't want to hurt speelocks feelings, not because he needs the help of some lame ass hocus pocus). You all hear (except for Gerrard I guess) Mac yell, using his best impression of a wizard, "Speelock!! I summon theeeeee!" *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger8:30pm Shaun Dorkon a few quick spurts of lightning, like sneezes almost, burst from the medallion, and then a thick rope of electricity shoots forth, arcing up and over the battlefield. Where the arc touches down, a bright white silhouette appears. A thin, lizard-like form stands up, and the globe of lightning dissipates. Speelock, completely naked, surveys the destruction around him. Looks at Mac and sighs, "This not good time. Next time call Speelock first." The kobold cranes his head towards the sky, and shouts in an uncannily deep and very non-koboldy voice: "AH-TUUM-RI-KUURAAEEI" A gigantic arc of lightning rockets up from his mouth, hits an invisible ceiling, and splits into three prongs. Each splinter crackles through the air and hits the trio of adventurers. When the afterglow of the lightning dissipates, all four: Mac, Gerrard, Kel, and Speelock are gone.